Parade
by Gyukie
Summary: [BTS] Il était sorti se détendre avec ses amis en allant au festival et enfin, il réussit à passer du bon temps. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin malheureusement. Pairing surprise.


_Annyeong les chingus !_

 _Ce soir, je vous propose un petit OS que j'ai écrit totalement à l'improviste aujourd'hui. A la base, j'étais partie pour continuer et essayer de finir_ _L'espoir d'un "Allô" et... Je me suis retrouvée à écrire cet OS. L'inspiration, ça ne se contrôle pas hein ! ;)_

 _En parlant d'inspiration, j'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant Parade de Matchbox Twenty (une chanson que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup d'un album que j'aime énormément d'un groupe que j'adore ;3). Je vous conseille donc fortement de l'écouter en lisant. Vraiment._  
 _Sinon, le pairing est un pairing Bangtan qui se trouve être totalement improvisé lui aussi. En fait, quand je l'ai écrit, le personnage avait le physique de l'un d'eux dans ma tête, du coup bah... C'est naturellement devenu un OS BTS. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris sur les Bangtan mais comme c'est seulement la seconde fois, c'est tout comme. Surtout que ce ne sont pas les mêmes personnes du groupe ~ Du coup, je sais pas trop quoi en penser... j'ai une certaine appréhension en fait. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !_  
 _Donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! ;w;_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_  
 _XOXO ~_

 _PS : Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a encore plus de fautes persistantes que d'habitude... C'était un peu le foutoir dans ma tête quand je l'ai écrit. C'est comme si mon cerveau avait fait la fête en même temps que j'écrivais, c'était pas simple... (Je suis pas sûre d'être très compréhensible pour le coup mais c'est pas grave !). En plus, j'ai changé le temps d'écriture en cours de route, il a fallu que ma meilleure amie passe derrière moi parce que je m'en sortais plus... XD (Merci à elle ! Que ferais-je sans elle ?)_  
 _BREF._

* * *

La dernière fusée éclata dans un bruit sec et sonore, et une scintillante fleur blanche se dessina dans le ciel avant de disparaître doucement, s'effaçant alors que la gravité faisait retomber les particules et débris dans l'étendue du fleuve. Quelques personnes applaudirent, d'autres s'extasièrent et d'autres encore se détournèrent silencieusement pour repartir à leurs occupations festives. La foule se désépaissit, se dispersa de toutes parts et je restai là à les regarder.  
Une légère pression sur mon épaule me fit sortir de mes pensées et je tournai la tête vers mes amis qui me dirent de bouger. Je les suivis, quittant ainsi la plaine et nous redescendîmes la colline pour rejoindre la rue piétonne bondée par le festival. Les gens se pressaient tous dans le même sens, se bousculant sans forcément y prêter attention mais personne ne trouvait à y redire. Aucune réclamation. La vague se dirigea à l'autre bout de la rue piétonne, débouchant sur une avenue - barrée pour la soirée - où nous allâmes nous aussi nous entasser sur les trottoirs. Ayant quitté la colline après la foule, nous nous retrouvâmes derrière mais ce n'était pas grave : les chars étaient hauts, nous apercevrons le plus important. De toutes façons, certains de mes potes n'avaient pas vraiment l'air emballés à l'idée de rester voir la parade. "Un truc de gamins" qu'ils avaient dit. Une bande de petits nous passa devant en nous poussant brutalement et sembla alors leur donner raison. Un de mes amis poussa un profond soupir mais ne tint rigueur aux gosses trop excités pour être respectueux.  
Les premiers chars apparurent au loin en musique, sous les applaudissements et les cris. Ils scintillaient de mille feux - ou de dix mille ampoules colorés. Ils ne représentaient rien de particulier mais ils brillaient, reflétaient la passion, le temps et le travail de leurs créateurs et ils en étaient vraiment beaux. Des gens jetaient des confettis et des bonbons depuis le sommet de chacun et d'autres se déhanchaient en rythme avec la musique. Tous souriaient, criaient, s'encourageaient, s'interpellaient et se souhaitaient de bonnes choses. Cette ambiance me plaisait. En cet instant, la ville respirait la joie de vivre et le bien être, et ne pensait à absolument rien d'autre. Mes soucis semblaient s'être envolés avec les leurs et avoir explosés avec les feux d'artifice tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais plus à rien depuis le début de la soirée hormis à profiter de l'instant et ça me faisait franchement du bien.  
Un bonbon me tomba alors sur la tête avant de s'échouer sur le sol. Je me penchai pour le ramasser quand une petite fille sembla faire la même chose. Je lui donnai en souriant doucement et lui ébouriffai les cheveux. Elle me remercia, me lança un grand sourire des plus adorables et repartit gaiement en quête d'autres victuailles. Je reposai alors mon regard sur les chars qui défilaient.  
Et soudain mon regard le trouva, de l'autre côté de la rue, et se posa sur _lui_ après l'avoir aperçu entre deux chars. Nous étions des milliers amassés dans un seul quartier, comment avais-je pu tomber sur _lui_ de façon si simple ?  
Toutes mes mauvaises pensées revinrent d'un coup. Mon sourire commença à s'effacer.  
Puis un nouveau char boucha ma vision et il disparut de ma vue. Mais j'étais quasi certain que lui aussi m'avait vu. Pourtant j'étais au fond... Me faisais-je des idées ?  
Le char était grand. Et long. Je ne savais pas s'il était toujours là, de l'autre côté. Était-il lui aussi en train de me pister ?  
Je me rendis compte que finalement... Je le cherchais des yeux et attendais impatiemment de pouvoir le retrouver dans mon champ de vision. Me dire que je n'avais pas envie de le voir... Ce n'était que me fourvoyer, me mentir à moi-même. Ne pas accepter la vérité et me voiler la face.  
Alors je ne prêtai plus vraiment attention au char qui était en train de défiler devant nous et n'attendis qu'une chose : qu'il libère mon champ de vision. Mais enfin, quand il fut passé, plus personne. Enfin si. La foule entière était toujours amassée sur le trottoir d'en face mais _lui_ n'était plus là. Je le cherchai un moment, dans tous les sens, avant que le char suivant me coupe de nouveau la vue.  
L'avais-je rêvé ? Imaginé ?  
Toujours rien entre les deux chars suivant. Mes amis me virent jeter des coups d'œil en tous sens et s'inquiétèrent mais je les rassurai.  
Plus aucune trace de lui. Presque à regret, je reportai mon attention sur la parade et, étrangement, il disparut très vite de mes pensées qui se refocalisèrent sur ce défilé scintillant et bruyant. Je ne vis plus que la joie sur les visages, la beauté des scintillements et la musique envahissant ma tête écrasa toutes autres pensées. Je me surpris à chantonner et taper du pied en rythme. Mon ami le plus proche me lança un coup de coude d'un regard amusé et nous éclatâmes de rire. Il me passa un bras autour des épaules et le délire nous prit. Finalement, ça avait l'air de lui plaire à lui aussi.

Le dernier char disparut au loin et tout le monde tourna les talons. Les lampadaires se rallumèrent, la route reprit vie doucement mais en alerte et la rue piétonne reprit vie à son tour elle-aussi, les stands bondés. La musique se fit plus douce avec l'heure qui défilait et des familles quittèrent le festival pour mettre les enfants au lit. Nous, nous restâmes encore un moment. Maintenant, seuls les couples et les bandes de copains trainaient dans les rues actives pour le festival.  
Vers 2h du matin, nous avions fait le tour plus d'une dizaine de fois, le ventre rempli et l'esprit plein de bons souvenirs. Nous avions fini par nous poser sur un banc et regardions les passants s'activaient.  
Puis mes amis finirent par se lever, se tournant vers moi.

\- Allez viens, il se fait tard. Y a plus grand chose d'intéressant.

Mais je n'avais pas envie de repartir. J'étais bien là. En paix, heureux et serein. Même si je savais que c'était artificiel et éphémère. J'avais envie de faire durer ce moment le plus de temps possible. Mais évidemment, toute bonne chose avait une fin. Et le retour à la réalité et au quotidien était rude. Tout se déroulait tellement bien qu'au fond de moi, j'étais réaliste... Je savais pertinemment que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Tout était allé trop vite et la fin était venue sans crier gare. Et maintenant, je devais rentrer à la maison, retrouver mon quotidien, replonger dans mon enfer personnel...  
 _Et si je me cachais dans un coin ?_  
J'avais l'impression que le festival pouvait encore nous réserver plein de surprises (même si ce ne devait pas être le cas aux vues de l'heure...). Mais je voulais garder cette ambiance chaleureuse et ce sentiment de sérénité qu'elle me procurait. Je ne voulais vraiment pas partir.

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le moment tant redouté était arrivé : il fallait rentrer. Tout se passait tellement bien et pendant un moment, je fus vraiment heureux. Mais tout venait de voler en éclat. Et maintenant, j'avais l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait, qu'il me suffisait de détourner le regard une seconde ou de cligner des yeux pour que tout disparaisse. Les jours passaient et étaient tous horriblement les mêmes. La ville était si grande que peu de gens ne connaissaient mon nom et beaucoup ceux-là m'évitaient désormais. Et maintenant, tous disparaissaient et même les étoiles me semblèrent n'être qu'un scintillement lointain au dessus de ma tête. On m'avait laissé là, dans ce monde cruel, tout seul. Ou du moins, c'est l'impression que j'avais... Alors j'aurais juste voulu rester et que tout cela continue... Faire durer ce moment et ce sentiment de bien être enfin retrouvé. Ignorer la réalité et laisser ma vie en suspend comme en l'instant présent.  
Mes amis s'aperçurent très vite que ça n'allait plus. Ils s'approchèrent et l'un d'eux, Yungi, tendit la main pour caresser ma joue et essuyer une larme que je n'avais même pas senti couler. Il me prit alors doucement dans ses bras.

\- Ça s'arrangera... Nous, nous sommes là.  
\- Merci. Vraiment...  
\- Laisse-nous t'étreindre comme toi, tu le fais toujours pour nous. Laisse-nous t'aider. Crois en nous. Nous, nous ne te blesserons pas et ne t'abandonnerons pas.  
\- Je crois en vous, hyung. Je ne serais plus là depuis longtemps sinon... Vous êtes ma force. Sans vous, je ne serais déjà plus rien.

Il desserra son étreinte et s'écarta avant de me lancer un doux sourire. Les autres se joignirent à lui et je reçus quelques coups taquins mais réconfortants.  
C'est alors qu'une voix détruit sans crier gare ce moment d'intimité, de douceur et de partage.

\- Taehyung...

Nous sursautâmes de surprise et nous retournâmes vivement. C'était _lui_. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé tout à l'heure. Mais que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi était-il venu ? Mon calvaire n'allait-il donc pas prendre fin ? Voulait-il plus encore me descendre et m'enfoncer toujours plus dans mon enfer personnel ?  
Mes amis se rembrunirent et Yungi hyung démarra au quart de tour en l'apercevant.

\- Toi ! Dé...

Mais je posai une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter. Il tourna un regard effaré et énervé vers moi mais je secouai la tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se blesse. Pas contre lui. Pas pour ça. Il soupira, résigné et rejeta ma main avant de rejoindre les autres. Hoseok lui tapota l'épaule comme pour l'apaiser et lui signifier qu'il ne pouvait rien faire quand j'étais ainsi décidé. Mais il le savait. Ils le savaient tous. Ils me connaissaient trop bien.

\- Jimin... Si tu es venu remuer le couteau dans la plaie, tu peux repartir dès maintenant.  
\- Non ! Taehyung ! Il faut qu'on discute. Je t'en supplie, écoute-moi...  
\- Tu m'as rejeté. Et comme si ça ne t'avait pas suffit, tu m'as ridiculisé ! Alors on m'a abandonné. On m'a trouvé horrible et repoussant. Mais heureusement, j'ai de vrais amis. Dont tu ne fais apparemment pas parti comme je pensais pouvoir le croire. Alors pars Jimin, pars.

Je me détournai mais il m'attrapa le bras et me tenta de me retourner de force.

\- Non ! Taehyung, attend !

Je me tournai à regret et plantai mes pupilles dans les siennes, le regard dur. Je croisai les bras sur la poitrine et le toisai. Cela le mit mal à l'aise et je le vis se triturer les doigts, se balançant d'un côté puis de l'autre.

\- Écoute Tae', je... Je suis vraiment affreusement désolé...

Je soupirai et sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mais il n'était pas question que je pleurs devant lui. Surtout pour lui. Je déglutis difficilement et attendis. Il arrêta de bouger, prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été con. Mon entourage était vraiment très peu ouvert d'esprit et c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours caché notre relation... Alors quand tu m'as fait ta scène devant tout le monde... J'ai pas assumé. J'ai vraiment été un gros con. Excuse-moi, je t'en supplie... Je tiens à toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Ta perte est un vide incroyable dans ma vie et un trou béant dans ma poitrine... Taehyung... Je t'aime ! Comme un fou ! Te voir si brisé à cause de moi quand j'arrive enfin à t'apercevoir, sans l'ombre de ton sourire, de ta joie de vivre extravagante... Ça me tue. Les éclats de la vie que j'ai brisé me retombent dessus et me lassèrent le cœur...  
\- Jimin... (Son nom mourut sur mes lèvres et je sentis mes défenses s'affaiblir.)  
\- Laisses-moi récupérer les morceaux et reconstruire ce que j'ai stupidement détruit. Je t'en supplie... Je sais que cela restera fragile et délicat mais... On le solidifiera avec de nouveaux et merveilleux souvenirs. Je t'aime vraiment trop et j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. De nous. Ensemble. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas comme ça...

Je croyais en lui. Pas bêtement parce que je l'aimais comme un taré mais parce que j'avais appris à le connaître. Et que maintenant, je le connaissais sûrement mieux que lui-même ne se connaissait. Comme il l'avait si bien dit, il n'avait été qu'un gros con en réagissant si mal, torturé par la peur et sa propre nature. Mais il n'aurait pas dû avoir peur. Il aurait simplement dû m'aimer et s'accepter tels qu'ils étaient, lui et ses sentiments. Je savais que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout pour lui qui vivait dans un monde bien plus strict que le mien. Mais j'aurais aimé qu'il tienne tête à son monde.  
Il approcha lentement et tendit doucement ses mains tremblotantes - avait-il peur ? Ou c'était le froid ? - des miennes et prit celles-ci avec douceur. Je n'opposai pas résistance.

\- Tu as les mains gelées...

Il entremêla ses doigts aux miens et je me laissai faire. _S'il n'y avait que mes mains de gelé..._ Il plongea alors ses mains - et les miennes -dans ses poches et garda la tête baissée, le regard fixé sur le bas de son manteau. Il eut une grande inspiration qu'il rejeta en provoquant un petit nuage de vapeur dans le froid hivernal. Son expiration se fit tremblotante, ce qui me surprit et mon cœur se serra.

\- Les mains froides, le cœur chaud... chuchota-t-il doucement.  
\- Tu m'as brisé le cœur Jimin, répondis-je aussi sèchement que je le pus.

Je tentai de récupérer mes mains mais il resserra son emprise. Je me débattis un peu plus mais il tint bon alors j'abandonnai en soupirant. Ne pas voir son visage me frustrait. A quoi pensait-il bon sang ?

\- Jimin... Lâche-moi s'il te plait...

Il releva la tête brusquement et encra son regard dans le mien. Il était dur et son visage fermé. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me choqua tellement que mon cœur en loupa un battement. Non. Ce que je découvris ce fut les larmes qui coulaient, formant de fines traces scintillantes le longs de ses joues. Il lâcha une de mes mains pour les essuyer d'un revers de la manche avant de replonger la main dans sa poche pour retrouver la mienne que je n'avais pas bougé. Une lueur de détermination éclaira soudainement son visage.

\- Je t'aime Taehyung. Du plus profond de mon cœur, du plus profond de mon être. Je t'ai dans la peau Kim Taehyung. (Il resserra l'emprise de ses mains sur les miennes et en caressa le dos de ses pouces.) J'ai confirmé à mes parents et annoncé à tout le monde mon amour pour toi. Je pourrais le crier sur les toits si c'est ce que tu attends de moi. Je t'aime Kim Taehyung, reste auprès de moi.

Je n'en pouvais plus et craquai. Les larmes dévalèrent mes joues. Jimin lâcha une nouvelle fois mes mains et glissa les siennes de chaque côté de mon visage et en essuya quelques unes de ses pouces dans de tendres caresses. Son regard profond et empli d'émotion eut raison de moi qui me collai alors à lui et fourrai mon visage dans son cou, sortant les mains de ses poches pour m'accrocher de toutes mes forces à son manteau, dans son dos.

\- Je t'aime tellement Jimin. Tellement que ton absence m'a fait bien plus mal que ton violent et cruel rejet. (Je savais que mes mots heurteraient de plein fouet sa conscience mais il l'avait cherché.)  
\- Je suis profondément désolé... Je te promets de ne plus te blesser et de ne pas te quitter tant que tu veux de moi. (Il plongea à son tour son visage dans mon cou.) Si seulement tu veux encore de moi...  
\- Idiot. (Je martelai son dos de petits coups de poing) Bien sûr que oui... Je n'attendais que ça.

Je m'écartai de lui pour voir son visage, trop curieux de voir ses réactions et y découvris l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Vous savez, un de ceux qui iraient toucher ses oreilles s'ils le pouvaient. Un de ceux où même ses yeux en sourient et en disparaissent tellement il est heureux. Un de ceux qui reflètent sans mentir et sans détour à quel point il est heureux.  
Et en cet instant, il était heureux. Énormément heureux. Avec moi.  
Alors je me déridai à mon tour et - sans pouvoir me contrôler - un aussi grand sourire illumina mon visage.  
L'une de ses mains vint se glisser dans mes cheveux, sur ma joue et il rapprocha son visage du mien, son regard toujours planté dans le mien. Je fis de même et glissai ma propre main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre vint s'harponner à la poche de son manteau.

\- J'aime quand tu souris, me glissa-t-il tendrement. De ton sourire si particulier.

Et je ne tins plus. Je fondis sur ses lèvres. Je pense qu'il n'attendait que ça - que je donne mon accord ou fasse le premier pas - car il me laissa faire et se laissa faire le temps d'une seconde avant d'enfin mouvoir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser se fit passionné puis de plus en plus désordonné. La musique était finie depuis bien longtemps mais restait encore la chanson dans ma tête. C'était une toute nouvelle parade dans mon esprit et un tout nouveau feu d'artifice dans mon cœur. Ceux du bonheur.  
Au bout d'un moment, l'un de mes amis - je ne saurai dire lequel - se racla la gorge et nous nous séparâmes donc lentement, essoufflés. Jimin se colla à moi et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je sentais son souffle chaud glisser contre ma peau et sa respiration se faire plus profonde quand il sembla humer mon odeur à plein poumon.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué... souffla-t-il enfin.

Je déposai tendrement un baiser contre son cou offert à mes lèvres.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Il se redressa finalement, sans pour autant me lâcher, son regard fixé sur quelque chose derrière moi. Mes amis supposais-je.

\- Merci d'avoir aussi bien veillé sur lui, confirma-t-il en s'adressant à eux.  
\- C'est notre meilleur ami, lui répondit simplement Yungi.  
\- Désolé de m'être comporté ainsi... Je vous promets de ne plus jamais le faire souffrir.  
\- Tu lui brises encore le cœur, je te brise les jambes, le menaça Namjun en souriant. Au moins, tu es prévenu.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.


End file.
